Eu o amo, Shuuichi
by Zelda Hime
Summary: Hmm... O que poderia dizer? É só um EYSS fluff. Baseado no "dia dos namorados" japonês. Desculpem pelo título... '
1. Valentine's Day

**Título:** Valentine's Day (Que original... ^_^*)

**Autora:** Zelda Hime zelda_hime@hotmail.com

**Arquivo:** Fanfiction.Net www.fanfiction.net

**Censura:** PG-13

**_Spoilers_****:** Acho que nenhum realmente... A menos que você não saiba quem é Suguru Fujisaki ou K. E o começo do mangá, nada tão importante.

**Avisos:** **Slash/YAOI **(Desnecessário dizer, né? ^_^**)****

**Resumo:** Hmm... O que poderia dizer? É só um EY/SS fluff. ^_^ Baseado no "dia dos namorados" japonês.

**Notas da Autora:**

Valentine's Day:

"Comemorado" dia 14 de fevereiro, é uma data especial no Japão para as meninas presentearem os garotos que elas gostam ou amam com chocolates. Infelizmente, a parte significativa de meu contato com a cultura japonesa é através de mangás e doujinshis, então não sei se essa data continua apenas uma data restrita para as meninas. Mas, pelos mangás, alguns homens presenteiam amigas também, _alguns_, _muito_ raro. Também um pouco difícil, as meninas presentearem outras meninas. 

_Dia 13 de fevereiro._

        Assim que o final de _Blind Game Again_ terminou de tocar, Sakano se levantou e aplaudiu com entusiasmo.

        - Que ótimo que pelo menos esse ensaio deu certo! Agora que nós vamos ficar quase dois meses sem ensaio... - ele caiu na cadeira e olhou com um olhar de cachorro pidão para Suguru.

        - Sinto muito Sakano-san, mas minha viagem para o Canadá está marcada desde o mês passado, e como não temos nada próximo, eu não pretendo desmarcar essa viagem. - Suguru suspirou enquanto guardava os fios de seu teclado. Quando se virou para pegar a capa, se deparou com uma arma apontada no meio de seus olhos.

        - Tem certeza de que não vai desmarcar? - perguntou K com uma voz sombria. Suguru estremeceu, mas reuniu sua coragem e empurrou a arma de K para o outro lado.

        - Tenho certeza, dessa vez seus _argumentos_ não vão me fazer mudar de idéia, K-san. - K levantou uma sobrancelha, então suspirou e guardou sua arma.

        - _O.K. then_... Dois meses de férias para todos vocês. Mas é bom vocês treinarem sozinhos durante esse tempo. Senão... - ele voltou a tirar a arma do bolso e deu um tiro no teto, guardando a arma de volta. Suguru engoliu em seco. Hiro apenas riu.

        - Bem, gente, eu já vou indo! Minha mãe marcou um jantar de aniversário para meu pai e se eu demorar mais eu vou me atrasar! - Shuuichi disse, apresando-se em guardar suas coisas.

        - Não se preocupe, Shuuichi, sua mãe sabe que você vai chegar atrasado, provavelmente ela até chamou você duas horas mais cedo que o marcado.

        - Hiiiiro!!! - Shuuichi mostrou a língua para o amigo, então saiu correndo pela porta, gritando um rápido "Até mais!" para todos e fechou a porta antes que alguém respondesse.

        Então, Shuuichi fez o que ele faz quase todo o dia desde que entrou na escola: correu, correu muito para não se atrasar. Assim que chegou na porta de sua casa, Shuuichi olhou no relógio que havia ganhado de Suguru no Natal, e eram seis horas em ponto. Ele não estava nem um minuto atrasado! Ele tocou a campainha duas vezes e, depois de alguns segundos, sua mãe estava na porta, vestida com seu avental.

        - Ora, você já chegou, Shuuichi? Eu pensei que você iria se atrasar... - Shuuichi sorriu.

        - Cheguei na hora certa! Agora, cadê o papai? - sua mãe abriu espaço para o filho entrar e sorriu.

        - Ele ainda não chegou, o jantar só começa às oito horas. - Shuuichi, que no momento estava calçando os chinelos, congelou. Sua mãe voltou para a cozinha assoviando, e Shuuichi apenas descongelou quando um furacão abriu a porta gritando "TADAIMAAA!!!" e um par de sapatos atingiu a sua testa. Assim que acordou de seu estupor, ele andou para a sala de sua antiga casa com um bico e se largou no sofá.

        - MAIKO!!! Cai fora da minha cozinha agora!!! Você teve o dia inteiro para fazer essa droga de chocolate, não vai fazê-lo bem na hora em que eu cozinho o jantar do seu pai!!! - Shuuichi escutou o grito de sua mãe, que foi seguido por um grito agudo de sua irmã.

        - Mas mãe...!!!

        - **FORA!!!** - o grito de sua mãe foi seguido de um "KABAM!", indicando que a porta da cozinha provavelmente precisaria de concerto novamente. Segundos depois, sua irmã entrou na sala com um bico maior que o dele e se largou ao seu lado no sofá.

        - Que droga! Agora eu vou ter que ficar a noite inteira fazendo chocolates! A mamãe é tão má! - Maiko reclamou, abraçando a enorme sacola que estava carregando.

        - Chocolate para o que, Maiko? - perguntou Shuuichi, confuso.

        - Para o _Valentine's Day_, claro! Você se esqueceu? Pensei que você iria encher o seu namorado de chocolates esse ano de novo... - Maiko deu um sorriso para o irmão, que aumentou ao ver sua cara se tornar desesperada.

        - Ai não! Amanhã já é _Valentine's Day_ e eu tinha me esquecido completamente!!! - Shuuichi se levantou e começou a andar de lá para cá. - E agora? Eu esqueci o chocolate do Yuki! Ele vai ficar tão triste!

        - Não se preocupe, Shuuichi, eu comprei bastante chocolate, talvez eu até lhe dê um pouco... - Maiko disse se levantando, com um sorriso pretensioso.

        - Verdade?! Você faria isso por mim, Maiko? - Shuuichi disse jogando-se aos pés de sua irmã, seus olhos lacrimejando. Ela deu um sorriso malvado.

        - Claro! Mas, com uma condição...

        - Qual? 

        - Eu quero um autógrafo do Eiri Yuki no livro que eu comprei semana passada!

        - Fechado!

* * *

        Depois do jantar, Shuuichi e Maiko ficaram quase que a noite inteira na cozinha dos Shindou preparando os chocolates. Maiko tinha comprado mais chocolate do que Shuuichi já havia visto junto fora de uma doceria, e ela fez uns dez pequeninos para os amigos e um enorme para alguém que ela se recusou a falar para Shuuichi. Shuuichi fez quatro pequenos, para dar para Hiro, Ryuuichi, Kumagorou e Tatsuha, e um bem grande em forma de coração, para dar para Eiri. Depois que os chocolates já estavam todos feitos e embrulhados, o que era lá pelas três da manhã, os dois foram dormir, acordando mais tarde às oito horas com o despertador de Maiko.

* * *

_Dia 13 de fevereiro._

        Com uma enorme inspiração repentina, Eiri passara o dia todo na frente de seu laptop escrevendo, parando às vezes só para pegar uma xícara de café na cozinha ou ir ao banheiro. 

        Um pouco depois das seis horas da tarde, ele parou de escrever por um tempo e foi dar uma volta pelo apartamento. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas de repente ele se sentia ansioso e como se algo estivesse errado. Ao passar pela porta, ele sorriu. 

        Todos os dias, com poucas exceções, aproximadamente a essa hora, o seu querido Shuuichi chegaria gritando e se atirando nos braços do escritor, irritando-o e quase sempre espantando suas musas. Porém, hoje não era um desses dias. Shuuichi o tinha avisado desde o começo do mês que ele estaria na casa dos pais naquela noite, e voltaria apenas por volta das oito da manhã do dia seguinte. 

        Eiri suspirou e balançou a cabeça, sorrindo ao perceber como o cantor conseguia irritá-lo e, ao mesmo tempo, prender ainda mais seu coração em suas mãos. Ele se deitou no sofá da sala e suspirou, fechando os olhos. Quando ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo de errado, ele quase riu. 

        Ele resolveu então dar uma volta para receber mais inspiração e comer alguma coisa. Quando ele voltou para o quarto e começou a se trocar ele deu um dos seus enormes sorrisos que apenas a sua imagem no espelho havia visto. Shuuichi havia trocado a foto de sua mesa de cabeceira naquela manhã.

        A foto que ele havia colocado era uma que o Ryuuichi havia tirado dos dois em dezembro, e nela estavam os dois vestidos de Papai Noel, Shuuichi hiper-ativo como sempre, e Eiri emburrado por ter sido obrigado a vestir tal roupa ridícula. Assim que se vestiu, ele caminhou até o outro lado da cama e pegou a foto. A ausência de Shuuichi e da sua barulheira era o que estava errado, o que o fazia ansioso por sua presença, mas Eiri nunca admitiria isso em voz alta. 

        Sorrindo uma última vez para a imagem do namorado, Eiri colocou a foto de volta na mesa e saiu, apagando todas as luzes da casa, menos a do laptop. Quando ele voltou, já eram nove horas, e ele foi direto para o laptop escrever mais um pouco, indo dormir apenas às duas da manhã.

* * *

_Dia 14 de fevereiro._

        Eiri acordou às oito da manhã no dia seguinte, mas ficou meia hora deitado debaixo das cobertas, apenas aproveitando o pouco calor que conseguia sem seu Shuuichi em uma noite de inverno. Finalmente se levantando, ele foi para a cozinha e começou a preparar a refeição da manhã. Depois que ele já havia terminado e estava arrumando a mesa, ele escutou um barulho vindo da porta e um grito entusiasmado: "TADAIMAAA!!! Yukiiiii!!!". Ele deu um sorriso doce e murmurou "Okaeri, Shuuichi", mas assim que Shuuichi pisou na cozinha, ele voltou a vestir sua expressão irritada.

        - Já começa com a gritaria a essa hora da manhã! Eu sinceramente não sei porque eu ainda não o expulsei da minha casa! - Eiri disse com uma voz irritada, quase jogando o arroz na frente de Shuuichi.

        - Yuukiiiii... - gemeu Shuuichi, olhando para o namorado com uma expressão de cachorro sem dono. Eiri ignorou o cantor, colocando sua própria porção de arroz no seu lugar junto com um pedaço de peixe.

        - Coma logo antes que esfrie. Itadaku. - murmurou Eiri com uma voz seca.

        - Itadakimaaaaaasu!!! - Shuuichi disse empolgado, devorando a comida. Ele estava tão empenhado em comer que quase não percebeu o sorriso carinhoso que Eiri lhe direcionou. _Quase_. Shuuichi ficou ainda mais feliz internamente, mas externamente fingiu que não havia percebido nada. Depois de mais de três anos morando com o escritor, Shuuichi conseguia perceber quase todas as maneiras que Eiri tinha de mostrar o quanto ele o amava, mas pensara desde o início que era melhor deixar o namorado sem saber que o seu pequeno segredinho havia sido descoberto. Os dois se sentiam bem assim, então estava tudo ótimo.

        Assim que terminou de comer, Shuuichi lançou um sorriso a Eiri, que apenas levantou uma sobrancelha. Terminando de comer também, ele recolheu as coisas da mesa jogando tudo na pia.

        - Sua comida estava maravilhosa, Yuki! - disse Shuuichi empolgado enquanto os dois caminhavam para a sala. Eiri deu um pequeno sorriso à guisa de obrigado, Shuuichi sorriu de volta e pulou no sofá, pegando o pacote que ele havia deixado lá e pulando em cima de Eiri, fazendo os dois caírem no chão.

        - _Happy Valentine's Day, Yuukiii!!!_ - exclamou Shuuichi, abraçando forte o namorado. Yuki sorriu enquanto a cabeça do cantor estava virada para o outro lado, mas assim que se virou para ele, ele olhou para o Shuuichi com falsa irritação e o empurrou, levantando-se e dando um passo para trás. Shuuichi olhou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

        - Yuukiii... Você não vai aceitar o chocolate que eu fiz para você com tanto amor e carinho? - Eiri levantou uma sobrancelha e então olhou para o pacote vermelho que Shuuichi estava lhe estendendo. Com um suspiro, ele estendeu a mão e pegou o pacote, propositalmente encostando suas mãos nas do namorado. Ele olhou para o pacote e em seus olhos se acendeu um brilho de felicidade que apenas Shuuichi reconhecia, depois de muita observação. Porém, ainda com uma expressão indiferente, ele jogou o pacote no sofá.

        - O seu chá já deve estar pronto. - ele disse e se virou, caminhando de volta para a cozinha. 

        Ele sorriu como um idiota enquanto colocava o chá na caneca predileta do namorado, então colocou esta numa bandeja, colocou a mão no bolso do pijama e tirou de lá dez balas, colocando-as em volta da xícara do cantor e só então levando a bandeja para a sala. Assim que entrou, Eiri deixou a bandeja em cima da mesa.

        - Eu vou me trocar e já volto. Pode ir tomando o seu chá enquanto isso, eu não suporto o cheiro dele. - ele então saiu da sala.

        Shuuichi fez bico para o namorado mas foi ignorado. Ele olhou para a porta por onde Eiri havia saído e ficou triste de não ter ganhado nem um beijo. Então ele foi até a mesa para pegar a sua caneca e ficou surpreso por um segundo, mas então deu um enorme sorriso, radiando de felicidade e se derretendo por dentro ao ver as balas de chocolate que estavam em volta da sua caneca.

        - Yuki... Eu te amo... - ele murmurou, pegando as balas com carinho e se esquecendo completamente de seu chá. 

        Ele guardou as balas no bolso com lágrimas nos olhos e virou-se novamente para o sofá a tempo de ver Eiri novamente saindo da sala, ainda em seus pijamas. Ele olhou para o sofá e percebeu com felicidade que o embrulho vermelho havia desaparecido. Suspirando, Shuuichi enxugou as lágrimas e voltou a se sentar. 

        Como eles fizeram nos quatro anos anteriores, eles iriam sair em um encontro para comemorar o dia, por isso o dia quatorze de fevereiro havia se tornado um dia muito especial no calendário de Shuuichi. Com essas balas, esse dia havia ficado ainda mais especial, e Shuuichi nunca havia se sentido tão feliz em toda a sua vida até aquele dia. E nem Eiri. 

        Eiri ganhou novamente de Shuuichi chocolate ao leite com crocante, o seu preferido, mas ele duvidava que o cantor soubesse disso. Mal ele sabia que Shuuichi já conhecia quase todos os seus segredos, inclusive aquele que ele mais se empenhava em guardar no momento: o segredo de que Eiri também amava Shuuichi, com uma intensidade que ele jamais imaginara possível, mesmo sendo um famoso escritor de novelas românticas.

_~*Fim*~_


	2. White's Day

**Título:** White's Day

**Autora:** Zelda Hime zelda_hime@hotmail.com

**Arquivo:** Fanfiction.Net www.fanfiction.net

**Censura:** PG-13

**_Spoilers_****:** Hmm... Não sei... Mas, se você não sabe quem é Ayaka-chan e o que acontece com ela no final, então não deveria ler...

**Avisos:** **Slash/YAOI **(Desnecessário dizer, né? ^_^**)****

**Resumo:** Hmm... O que poderia dizer? É só um EY/SS fluff. ^_^ Baseado no "dia dos namorados" japonês.

**Notas da Autora:**

White's Day:

"Comemorado" dia 14 de março, é uma data como o Valentine's Day, só que para os meninos. É a data em que eles retribuem o chocolate que ganharam, mas não necessariamente com chocolate. Eu não sei muita coisa sobre esse dia, mas ele é como uma resposta ao 14 de fevereiro. Se uma garota ganhou um chocolate também, ela retribui também.

_Dia 13 de março._

        Quando Hiro terminou o seu ensaio matinal com seu violão, ele deitou-se na cama e suspirou. Quando estava tocando as músicas da banda, ele lembrou de Shuuichi, e sorriu ao pensar que o amigo com certeza não ensaiara nada desde o último ensaio na gravadora. Havia boas duas semanas que os dois não se viam e, contando pelo fato que os dois se viam praticamente todos os dias desde que se conheceram,  ele estava sentindo uma enorme falta do amigo. Talvez ele pudesse visitá-lo na casa de Eiri?

        Seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo som da campainha, e ele guardou a caixinha novamente, indo atender a porta. Mal ele abriu a porta, ele sentiu alguém pulando em seus braços e o espremendo em um abraço.

        - Hiiiiiroo!!!! Há quanto tempo!!! Eu estava morrendo de saudades!!! - o vocalista gritou dos braços do guitarrista, tirando um sorriso dele.

        - Eu também estava com saudades, Shuu-chan. Na verdade estava pensando em você agora mesmo. - Hiro sorriu e Shuuichi saiu dos braços dele, radiando felicidade.

        - Verdade!? Mas, Hiro, você não vai me perguntar por que eu estou tão feliz? - perguntou Shuuichi empolgado, pulando de cima para baixo enquanto Hiro fechava a porta. Rindo, o ruivo se voltou novamente para ele.

        - Por que você está tão feliz? - os olhos de Shuuichi brilharam como nunca.

        - Yuki me deu chocolates no _Valentine's Day_!!! - exclamou o rapaz mais baixo, fazendo o outro levantar as sobrancelhas.

        - Verdade?

        - É, é!!! Ai, Hiro, eu estou tão feliz!!!

        - Percebo...

        - Hiiro!!! Eu estava indo agora mesmo comprar um presente para ele do _White's Day_! Você vem comigo? Ou já comprou o presente da Ayaka-chan? 

        - Não, ainda não comprei...

        - Ótimo! Agora vamos logo! Já é quase meio-dia e eu ainda não tenho idéia do que comprar para Yuki!!! - Shuuichi o pegou pela mão e o puxou porta afora. Hiro riu, deixando-se levar pelo amigo, apenas parando para trancar sua porta.

* * *

_Dia 14 de março._

        Como Eiri o havia expulsado de casa pela noite, Shuuichi dormira na casa de Hiro. Eram sete e quinze da manhã. Os dois já tinham se levantado às seis, Shuuichi estava agora sentado no chão, roendo as unhas, enquanto Hiro tocava algumas notas em seu violão.

        - Hiro? Você acha que o Yuki vai gostar do meu presente?

        - Claro. Você o conhece muito mais do que eu, você sabe que ele vai gostar.

        - Hiro? 

        - Hmm?

        - Você acha mesmo que ele vai gostar?

        - Acho.

        - Hiro? Você acha que o Yuki vai queimar o livro que eu comprei para ele? - Hiro mordeu os lábios e parou de tocar de repente. Então, ele deixou o violão na cama, foi até Shuuichi e o puxou pelo braço, erguendo-o.

        - Não! Você está começando a me irritar com isso! Agora vai para a sua casa, Shuuichi, e dá logo esse presente para ele! Você nunca vai saber o que vai acontecer se não tentar! - Hiro o empurrou para fora da casa, mas não bateu a porta na cara do amigo. O cantor fez um bico.

        - Hiiro! Você é tão malvado! - Hiro riu e o empurrou para frente, piscando para ele. Shuuichi sorriu, então foi correndo para a sua casa.

* * *

        - Yuuki!!! TADAIMAAA!!!- gritou Shuuichi, assim que entrou na sua casa, tirando os sapatos rapidamente. 

        Ele correu até a sala, e seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso quando ele viu uma pequena rosa em cima da mesa. Todos os anos, Eiri retribuía o chocolate de Shuuichi com uma rosa. Geralmente era uma rosa vermelha, mas esse ano a flor era cor-de-rosa. Com um sorriso, Shuuichi pegou delicadamente a rosa da mesa e sentiu seu perfume. Ele abraçou a rosa, então a colocou de volta no lugar.

        - Shuuichi? - ele escutou a voz de seu amado vindo de seu quarto, então foi para lá rapidamente.

        - Bom dia! Yuki! - disse o hiper-ativo Shuuichi, pulando dentro do quarto. Ele paralisou na porta quando viu a cama que dividia com o escritor cheia de pétalas de rosas cor-de-rosas.

        - Seu idiota! Não era para chegar tão cedo! - ele escutou Eiri exclamar, então se virou na direção da voz. O loiro ainda estava de pijamas, com seus cabelos bagunçados e um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas nas mãos.

        - Yuki... Você fez tudo isso...? - perguntou o vocalista com uma voz fraca, sentindo-se estranho.

        - Eu não fiz nada! Você estragou tudo! - o loiro atirou o buquê na cara de Shuuichi, mas o vocalista continuou sorrindo.

        - Você fez mesmo tudo isso? Ou esse é um sonho muito bom? - lágrimas encheram os olhos do vocalista. A irritação se derreteu no rosto do escritor e ele sorriu, aproximando-se do namorado.

        - É tudo um sonho. Eu o amo, Shuuichi. - murmurou o loiro. Shuuichi arregalou os olhos, olhando para ele chocado.

        - Yuki... - Eiri o beijou, silenciando quaisquer palavras que Shuuichi tivera intenção de falar.

        - Quieto. Agora que você estragou tudo, terei que arranjar outro presente de '_White's Day_'. - com essas palavras, Eiri ergueu Shuuichi nos braços e o levou para a cama cheia de rosas, deitando-o e o beijando novamente.

        - Yuki... Obrigado. - Shuuichi murmurou, sorrindo gentilmente para Eiri. Um sorriso que ele nunca havia visto no rosto do vocalista, e que fez o seu coração desmanchar. 

        - Não espere que eu faça isso novamente. - murmurou Eiri, então voltou a beijá-lo. 

        _Não esperarei. Uma vez apenas é suficiente para mim._ Shuuichi pensou, ainda sorrindo, e então ele se entregou completamente para o loiro.

_~*Fim*~_


End file.
